Dernières pensées
by med6410
Summary: 08x23 : Alors que les anges tombent sur Terre à cause du sort de Métatron, Naomi, elle, est torturée par quelques dernières pensées... Mais qu'elles sont telles ?


**Bonjour, cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit os sur les dernières pensées de cette très chère Naomi dans l'épisode 08x23 ! **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture mes cher(e)s ami(e)s, en espèrant que cet os vous plaira ! :)**

* * *

Le Paradis.

Ce n'était qu'un grand jardin entourant une Tour, mais c'était ma maison. Une maison qui abritait tous les anges que Père avaient créée. Mais, après la chute de Lucifer et d'une grande partie de mes frères et sœurs, il disparut, laissant les reines du pourvoir à son premier fils, Michel et au deux autres archanges, Raphaël et Gabriel. Ce dernier, n'aimant pas la manière de gouverner de son frère, décida de disparaître, s'enfuyant sur Terre et se mêlant à ses être sans poils qu'on appelé des humains.

Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de ma famille. Je suis ici pour vous conter mon histoire. Une histoire qui aurait pu se terminer autrement que tragiquement... Elle commença quand je fus envoyé en mission sur Terre pour aider un humain à retrouver son chemin à travers le temps. Il était sorcier et s'amuser à voyager à travers les époques, jusqu'au jour où, épuisé par ses voyages, il se retrouva en Mésopotamie. Il s'appelait Fergus McLéod. Quand j'apparus devant lui, ce n'était plus qu'un ivrogne tombé dans les méandres des vices humains de la colère, de la luxure et de l'avarice. Au début, il me rit au nez quand je lui eus révélé ce que j'étais et le but de ma venue, mais, peu à peu, je put le ramener dans le droit chemin. Mais plus les jours passés et plus je commençais à m'attacher à mon protégé, allant jusqu'à le ramener auprès de sa famille pensant que cela pourrait être le point final de sa nouvelle vie sur le droit chemin. Mais, la mort tragique de son fils et la disparition de celle qui devait devenir sa femme, le refirent tomber dans la noirceur. Je fus donc renvoyé sur Terre, mais cette fois-ci, quand je réapparut devant lui, je n'eus droit qu'à de la haine. Je compris alors que ce n'était pas la perte de ses êtres chers qui l'avait le plus toucher, mais mon départ. Et un soir où il s'était vidé plusieurs bouteilles de ce qu'il appelé du whisky, il m'avoua que, depuis le jour où il m'avait rencontré, il m'aimait. Je lui avais répondu, qu'étant un ange, je ne pouvais ressentir des sentiments, mais je lui fis tout de même part de la sensation étrange qui me prenait qu'en je me trouvais en sa présence. C'est lui qui m'apprit ce qu'était l'amour et ceux malgré les règles que Père avait fixées. Je compris donc que je n'avais pu résister au charme de se petit sorcier de bas étage et je devins son amante. Je l'aimais tellement que j'en arrachai même ma Grâce. Mais, apprenant ce que je venais de faire, Michel délégua deux de mes frères pour venir me « libérer ». Ils tuèrent ainsi mon cher amour et l'envoyèrent brûler en Enfer, m'obligeant à le regarder se vider de son sang. Pour ma part, je fus enfermé dans une des nombreuses prisons du Paradis et je passai plusieurs mois à subir les tortures du plus sadique de tous mes frères, Zachariah, qui avait pour ordre de me remettre sur le droit chemin par tous les moyens.

Il ne s'en priva pas.

Il me tortura, me lacérant les ailes et souillant mon intimité. Ce processus me rendit froide et insensible. Mais Michel me prit finalement sous son aile et je devins sa protéger. Puis, quand il fut enfermé dans la cage avec Lucifer, je pris sa place.

J'aimerais vous dire que j'ai détesté la Tour et tout ce que j'ai pu faire subir à mes frères et sœurs, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Vous me trouvez peut-être cruelle, mais sachez que la plupart de ceux qui passaient dans mon bureau ne connaissaient pas mon existence et ne s'en souvenaient pas quand ils revenaient à eux. Oui, j'étais cruel, mais ce n'était que haine envers ceux qui m'avaient enlevé à celui que j'aimais ! À chaque fois qu'un de mes frères venaient pour une « rééducation » et qu'il avait connu le bonheur, je me faisais un grand plaisir de lui extirper chaque seconde de sa brève expérience de ce ressenti ! Je ne pouvais supporter de voir d'autre que moi vivre heureux alors que j'en avais été privée moi-même. Jusqu'au jour où je dus faire subir cela à Castiel. Ce n'était encore qu'un simple ange gardien qui s'était entiché de son protégé. Il avait toujours été mon préféré même après qu'il ait tué bon nombre des membres de notre famille. Je n'eus d'autre choix que lui faire subir, comme à tous, ma torture. Je me devais de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas aimer. Mais j'eus quand même la force de lui laisser le choix entre notre famille ou eux. Bien sûr, je savais déjà sa réponse, mais je me devais de récupérer la tablette. Je me devais de protéger le Paradis. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que je revis, après tant de siècles, l'homme que j'aimais. Il était devenu le Roi de l'Enfer.

Crowley, voilà comment il se faisait appeler.

Je ressenti une grande joie de le revoir, mais il n'y avait plus aucune chaleur dans ses yeux, plus de lueurs étoilées, plus aucun sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il n'y avait plus que de la perversité et du sadomasochisme qui exhalé de son âme devenue aussi noirs que le cœur d'une étoile morte.

Mais, je n'en tins compte et continuai mon œuvre destructrice, pourchassant un traître ampli de vengeance et qui avait mit sur une voie meurtrière deux frères plus unis que les doigts d'une main. Je n'eus que le temps de les prévenir que Métatron les avaient trahis que je me retrouvai couché sur cette table, ma propre arme de torture enfoncée au plus profond de mon crâne, paralysé, n'ayant que la force de laisser couler les larmes qui trempaient désormais mes joues.

La seule chose que je regretterai, ce fut le fait de ne pas avoir put embrassé une dernière fois Crowley... Je voudrai tellement être avec lui... Le serrer dans mes bras, lui sourire à toutes heures de la journée, sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, porter ses enfants... Mais je sais que, désormais, je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir et j'espère que ma mort pourra l'aider à survivre même s'il me hait du plus profond de son être démoniaque.

* * *

**Cher(e)s ami(e)s,**

**Les reviews sont le souffle de vie des fictions, alors ayez pitié d'une pauvre écrivaine en herbe et dites moi ce que vous pensez de cet os !**

**Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre ! ( bonnes comme mauvaises ! ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mord pas ;p )**

**Sur ceux, je vous laisse en espèrant vous revoir plus bas ! =)**


End file.
